The present invention relates to textile components, and more particularly to textile components formed by a jacquard weaving method for covering an article.
Decorative fabrics are well known for use in a wide variety of applications, such as upholsteries for seating applications, office partitions, and accessories. These fabrics are generally woven fabrics that have particular designs, patterns, and colors, depending on the application. The patterns and designs are generally woven into a large web of fabric on a loom, and then cut from the large web into a desired shape. For example, a fabric cover for a seat cushion is commonly woven as two separate panels on the same large web of fabric, with each panel having a desired pattern. The panels are individually cut out of the web and sewn together about their peripheries. A foam cushion may be inserted between the panels before they are completely sewn together, and the entire assembly can be attached to the seat component of a chair.
A variety of methods are known for weaving patterns and designs into a web of fabric. One particular method, known as jacquard, is particularly advantageous because it allows manufacturers to weave intricate patterns and designs into the fabric that are not possible or are extremely difficult when attempted with other weaving methods. Because of these advantages, manufacturers are attaching these fabrics to many different articles, such as the seat cushion described above, in order to improve the aesthetics of these articles and ultimately boost consumer interest. Consequently, they are continually searching for more efficient and cost effective methods for improving the aesthetics of these fabrics and for attaching the fabrics to particular articles.